The Boy I knew
by InlovewithSeth22
Summary: Seth has always been my bestfriend but one day he disapeared making me promise not to follow Tuck and I do anyway ofcourse Sara was grateful Seth seems seperated What the heck is his problem This is definately not the boy I knew Oh and Dad ordered us dead
1. The beginning

The two kids walked with worry laying heavily on their shoulders, what was to become of their friends? Everybody thought that science would be the more sophisticated way to handle their problem. But Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs were both captured by the head of military, and their children had disappeared not a word from them.

Now their friends wonder what's to become of them if they went to retrieve the experiment, and if they knew they had not just any Siphen, but _the Siphen_, the most powerful, angry, best trained beast in the universe, following them. You may wonder why two insignificant kids knew all this when most the population did not, well I suppose you hear things when your the daughter and son of the head of military.

She flashed back:

_"Seth" she called running up to him._

_"Tacy" he smiled embracing her._

_She helded him at arms length and studied his face. "What's wrong" she asked_

_He opened his mouth looking ready to tell her something but thought better of it._

_"Promise me something" he said with his mind._

_"Anything" I whispered_

_"First that you'll stay out of trouble"_

_She smiled "I'll try my best on that one"_

_The gleam reentered his eyes as he returned the grin "Second, If I ever.... go missing promise you won't try and find me"_

_He smile dropped and worry was evident in the air surrounding her "Seth" she faltered "what- what are you planning"_

_"Tace," he groaned "Your my best friend and I really wish I could tell you everything" even the tone in his voice seemed anguished._

_"Then tell me" she said softly._

_He looked at her "I can't" he pleaded "Now promise"_

_"Fine" she said crossing her fingers behind her back "I promise"_

_"One more thing" he said quickly as Sara called him from the woods where she stood._

_"What?" asked Tacy softly_

_"I love you Anastacia" he said planting a small kiss on her lips then running off to join his sister._

She came back to the present as her brother began shaking her "Tacy! Tace!?!?!?!"

"Huh what?" she said snapping back to reality.

He let go of her. "Thinking of them?" he asked.

She nodded "Anyway what'd you want, Tuck?"

"Dad just said that Seth and Sara went to retrieve the experiment, and that Siphen 1490276 is after them"

She gasped as it may have been before mentioned this pagticualr Siphen was the best and therefore the worst.

"We have to go after them" she said firmly pulling him into her room and they both sat down.

"I know" said Tucker "but Dad would kill us"

"I know" she countered "but, Adrian Tucker Mangle do I look like I care?"

He frowned at the use of his full name, he went by his middle name for a reason. "No.... and suprisingly enough neither do I" he smiled

"Good so tonight in the hanger we run away?" she said asking him to confirm their self appointed mission.

He nodded "See ya then" and left her room.

**MEAN WHILE**

The cab lurched to a stop and Jack turned around to look at the blonde teenaged stow-aways. "Where did you two come from?"

"Outside" said the boy as if it were a stupid a question as one could get.

"Yeah I figured that part out on my own" he said sarcastically "What I meant was how did you get in here!"

"Through that portal" said the girl simply, they both pointed at the door.

Jack shook his head mumbling to himself "right" as he slid a hand over his face in frustration.

"I am Seth and this is my sister Sara" said the boy apparently named Seth. "We require your transportation services immediatly"

"Yeah wel I require-"

Sara cut him off "currency transaction" she looked franticly at Seth who held a wad of hunbdred dollar bills in front of the cabbie's face.

"Would this ammount serfice" he asked

"What'd you two do rob a bank" he asked in awe.

"Is this acceptable Jack Bruno?" asked Sara eagerly

"How'd you know my name?" he asked defesively feeling stupid when both teens pointed to hid Cab Permit.

"Now if you do not mind, Jack Bruno, it is mimportant we reach our destination without delay" said Seth impatiently.

Jack looked weirded out but yelled out the window to the cars behind him "Alright Alright I'm going" he looked at the kids again "Now where to?"

Seth got out soemthing that looked like a gameboy and Sara pointed slightly to the right of them. "We must travel in that direction"

"We must locate 420 longitude cross-intersecting"

Jack cut him off "Yeah, we'll just stick with that direction" he said pointing the way Sara had before.

**A/N I really really hope you like or love this I got the idea for it last night when I was watching the movie I like to put little O/C's into my fave movies so evetually their paths meet again sooooooo yeah Reveiw please and Sub & Fave**


	2. Running Away

***Tacy's P.O.V.***

I fluttered around the house in preparation leading everyone to believe I was excited about the grand ball tonight. Truthfully I was busy sneaking food, and other supplies into a sack. I winked at Tuck as dad stopped me saying "Anastacia, settle down you have a big night tonight" he and Seth were the only one's alowed to call me that and Seth did it rarely. I looked at Tucker slightly worried when Father said 'A big night' it was just a ball like any other, right?

Whatever I still had to get ready 1 for the ball, ya know makin' it look normal, then there was getting ready to find Seth and Sara.

I walked into my closet (did I mention it was about five-times the size of the average bedroom. I looked at the dress Chloe had laid out for me. It was hot pink silk, it came just above my knee and had spaghetti straps, there was also a black silk sash that tied around the side of my waist **(Pic on my profile). **Chloe sat me down in the makeup chair and started smearing something on my face. Soon she was done , not a blemish to be seen my eyes lightly surroundedby eyeliner and faint pink eye shadow, a pinkish silver lip stick was on and light blush.

My black hair with odd natural blonde highlights, usually wavy was, do to Chloe's powers, now straightened and came to my shoulders, the front hairs tied in a knot behind my head **(pic also on profile just not right color ^_^)**She also covered my entire body with a light dusting of silvery sparkles. I looked ridiculous but everybody else thought I looked amazing apparently.

I slipped on some black high healed sandals and grabbed a black lacy shawl and headed toward the stairs, unfortunately I was stopped by Chloe who though meaning well I hated her at the moment, slipped a delicate diamond tirara on my head. Oh I forgot to mention our dad's not just head of the military if you get it, Oh you don't? Okay then well he's basically the king, so that makes Tucker and me- oh good you get get now, Right? Great any who back to the story.... "Wait" she spoke in her high mousy voice. She moved to the jewelry box "You've recently turned 15, yes?" she asked straightening her french maids outfit..

I nodded. "When your mother died she told me to give this to you, at the first grand Ball after you turned 15" she said showing me what she held in her palm, it was a tiny silver heart shaped locket with small diamond flowers on it.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed allowing her to fasten it around my neck.

She nodded "Your very welcome, Miss" she said bobbing a curtsy.

"What did we say about he curtsies Chlo?" I asked with a smile dabbing on a bit of lavender scented perfume.

"Turn them off" she finished with a smile.

"Atta girl" I said going out the door and down the stairs where I met Tucker. His shaggy black and blonde hair was still in his face but he was wearing a black suit and white dress shirt.

"Wow, you look" he started

"pink?" I asked rolling my eyes

"No, waaaay to hot to be my baby sister you have to change before a boy sees you in that" he said starting to push me up the stairs.

I laughed "We're twins Tuck" I said "and never would I be interested in one of them" I said nodding my head in the direction of the party.

"Hey! I'm am-" he paused counting on his fingers "five and a half minutes older than you so there" he stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Right" I said with a laugh and put my hand on the crook of his elbow, he was to escort me into the room and leave me to dance after we were presented.

Then a voice came over the whole crowd "Presenting Adrian and Anastacia Reign, Prince and Princess of Antherone heirs to the throne, son and daughter of the most-" at this part Tucker and I mouthed our father's tittle along with the Harold "High magnificent honorable humble able mighty king Jacob Reign"

This is when we walked onto the stage He bowed shortly and gave a graceful curtsy _'Five minutes'_ I told Tucker with my mind he nodded discreetly keeping up the fake smile for the crowds.

We both walked onto the dance floor nodding at each other as we parted ways in about three minutes we met again by the door stealing out without anyone noticing. We hurried up the stairs I changed into a black Roxy shirt, purple hoodie and grey skinny jeans. Tucker just changed into jeans and a dark blue hoodie. We headed towards the ship hanger but I stopped abruptly cocking my head to the side.

"What? Tacy?" he asked impatiently

I put a finger to his lips and ran to the dungeon the last cell on the left. There sat Mrs. Jacobs I knelt by the door holding on to one of the bars. Mrs. Jacobs smiled at us "What are you two doing here?" she asked sweetly.

Same old Mrs. Jacobs always so sweet I woder if our mom was like that, "We were wondering the whereabouts of Seth and Sara" I said cluthcing her hand through the bars.

"Their not at home" she asked eyes widening.

I blew a hair out of my face "We fear they've gone to retrienve the expirement"

He expression was worried "Yes, might you two know the consequenses?" she asked

Tucker and I looked at each other "No" he said not wanting to worry her.

"I suppose you want to go after them" she said weakly

"Yes Ma'am" we both nodded I produced a blue device looking much like what human's call a video game "I was wondering if you could program this to the location" I said handing it to her between the rusty Iron bars.

She nodded bitting her lip as her fingers flew across it "here" she said handing it back "but promise me one thing"

My mind flashed back when Seth had said the same thing, then he kissed me..... Tucker looked at me startled, he was reading my thoughts. I shook myself out of it "Anything" my brother and I whispered in unison.

"Be safe" she said patting my hand. I nodded tears in my eyes.

Tucker put his arm supportively around me adn we hurried to the ship hangar.

**A/N this ended up alot longer than I'd thought it'd be so part 2 is next okay? yeah so love you all but please nobody has reveiwed so whoever is the first will get a special secret prize! so yay just hit the pretty green box and inspire me to write the next Chappie which may or may not be slightly graphic ^_-**


	3. Danger Part 1

**A/N OMG you guys reveiwed I love you so much you are all so awesome!!!!!! I'M GOIN DOWN IN FLAMES I'M FALLIN INTO THIS AGAIN sorry stuck in my head so what'd ya think off Tacy's dress I liked it excpet a little bit too pink ^_^ anyway read on!!!! P.S sorry if it gets bouncy from place to place**

"Are your parents all right with you spending so much money" asked Jack glancing into the rearveiw mirror.

"We have previously discussed our finacaially agreement, now if it's your compensation your worried about the-" said Seth

"What I'm worried about is that a couple of kids got in my cab with a big wad of cash and a drop off location pretty much in the middle of no where, now in my book that's a little chapter called _running away_" Jack cut him off glaring at them severly.

"We are here Jack Bruno" said Sara cutting off any further arguement (**Sorry I know I skipped the whole SUV thing but just pretend that happened earlier^_^)**

"I don't se anythin-" started Jack stoping when on old shack came into veiw "There's someone expecting you two right?" he asked "It doesn't looked like anyone is home" he looked worriedly at his two passengers.

"Do not worry about us Jack Bruno" said Sara her expression filled with awe "We will soon be reunited with relatives"

Jack looked at his meter "Well, that'll be $720.50 but considering everything that happened today how 'bout I knock off 25% plus-"

he was cut off by Seth shoving a wad off bills into his hand saying "here" as he and his sister ran into the dark shack.

Tucker accidently bumped into a priceless painting causing it to fall and obviously shatter, "Tuck you idi-" started Tacy but stopped a stratled look on her face "did you feel that?" she asked grabbing her brother's elbow

"What was that?" Sara asked Seth refering to the sound of the shattering of glass they had heard moments before

"Probably nothing" he said trying to reasure her though having an uneasy feeling himself.

Jack Bruno walked in snatching up a broken table leg, swinging it as Sara reached towards him almost hitting Seth if he hadn't phazed through it.

"What just hapened?" he asked looking freaked out

"You should not your life by following us, Jack Bruno"

"I suggest you return to your cab _immediatly_ your services are no longer required" said Seth

"Seth he's just trying to help" pleaded Sara

"We don't need his help" he whispered severly "somebody's already been here looking for it, we can't rust any of them Sara _just us_" his voice sounded pained, hurt even_ distant_.

"What kind of trouble are you two in?" asked Jack darting his gaze back and forth from each twin.

"My brother is right Jack Bruno, you should not have risked your life following us, your help has been much appriciated, but we can incolve you no further" she sad nicely but dismissively.

"Sara I've got it!" said Seth looking up gfrom his remote device.

"Yes" said Tucker in response to his sister's question "I felt it too" one of the twins' powers was to sense things, the future, the weather, someone's presence, anything

"The siphon's here?" she asked though it as more of a statement then a question.

He nodded shortly in response his remote beeping he moved towards the other side of the house with caution

Seth and Sara walked silently into the refridgerator leaving Jack looking stunned behind them, "Don't go in the pimped out fridge, Jack" he advised himself quietly going in anyway, ya know in a horror movie there's always someone dumb enough to go after the others or go into the haunted house? That's you Jack.

They walked through the cellar, preserves and wines sat on dusty shelves suronding them. Again, Seth placed his remote on the wall, it beeped and one of the shelves opened revealing a strange world beneath. There were glowing orbs hanging from the ceiling all of different colors and sizes.

"What is this place" asked Jack in wonder, there came no answer for the two teens were awe struck as well.

Tucker and Tacy walked into the fridge just as the door was closing it self, Tacy's powers kicked her body stopped moving momentarily as the wave seized over her she fell towards Tucker who hurriedly caught her a worried expression on his face as there always was when this paticular power of his sister's kicked in.

She seemed _alone_.

Darkness was all around. There was an eerie silence. No part of her body was capable of motion.

The darkness faded. She was no longer in the shack. No longer in the comfort of her brother's presence. But now she was in the cell. The cell of Dr. and Mrs. Jacobs.

Dr. Frank Jacobs was on the bunk as he had been when she and Tucker had been there, but Dr. Anne Jacobs was still sitting on the floor her face tearstained and red. Tacy's heart started racing could Dr. Jacobs be-? she couldn't say it, she couldn't even think it she knew what it was like losing a parent she didn't want Seth and Sara going through thta to. She tried with all her might to reach out to Anne to comfort her to ask what was going on. Anne Jacobs had always been like a mother to TAcy and Tucker after their mother had died though no one could replace there real ones or take away the hurt she and Seth were the ones that had most helped Tacy through that hard time, and it killed her seeing her like this.

This was the problem with her visions she could she what was happening, but it was meerly a shadow she didn't know if it was the past present or future. The hardest part was she absolutly _had_ to stand there and watch she couldn't help, she couldn't change it, all she could do was stand there and watch as her heart was ripped out.

"Tacy please wake up" pleaded Tucker holding up her completly limp and extremely light body. Her eyes fluttered open "Tu-Tucker" she moaned weakly.

"Tacy!" he sighed in relief putting her upright then looked at her sternly and said "Two questions, one what did you see, and two why are you so light?"

"Tucker it was nothing really" she lied smiling weakly "Probably just a fluke"

"Okay" he looked at her "So why're you so thin?" he asked firmly

"I just haven't been feeling well" she lied again.

**Tacy's P.O.V.**

Tucker looked ready to contradict my lies but at this second Seth, Sara and some man ran out of the flaming room I sighed thank god I don't have to talk to him now. Seth struggled to seclo the door as a flaming blue blast was thrown towards it "SETH!" Sara and I screamed, everything seemed to move in slow motion. The bolt hit, Seth dropped to the floor Sara and I ran to his side. She looked at me some what suprised at my being there but to worried about her brother to care much. I felt his forehead it was feverish and a small trickle of blood was running down the side of his face.

The world sped up again the man picked Seth up over his shoulders. Sara and I looked at each other as if unsure of what to do though ever molecule of our bodies was telling us to run. Tucker grabbed our hands shoving us in front of him yelling "GO, go go!!!!"

We both snapped back to reality I looked at Tucker and He nodded reassuringly. I sighed grabbing Sara's hand and pulling her out of the burning house. We ran with the man who's name from what I've gathered from Sara's thoughts, was Jack Bruno. He put Seth in the back of the beat up cab and we got in after him. Sara worked on bucking a seat bet around his limp body when finished she looked around frantically "Where's Tucker?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Don't Worry," I tod her softly then I directed my speaking towards Jack Bruno "I believe that gaining as much distance as possible from this building would be the wise thing to do".

Jack Bruno Looked at me his thoughts ran into my mind _'Oh great another crazy teenager'_ I glared at him but he didn't notice all he said was "Way ahead of you" and with that he floored the gas pedal and we sped don the road fast as possible.

I looked at Sara I could tell that she was extremely worried about Tucker ads she stared out the window. "Sara-" I started

She looked at me tears glistening at the corners of her eyes, "Yeah" she sniffled.

"I'm sorry" I murmered turning my attetion back to Seth.

She turned looking out the window "Don't be" she said "He's your brother"

Those words flung a knife through my heart I know she wasn't meaning to send me on a guilt trip but I'm now realizing that I left him alone in a burning shack with the most dangerous Siphon created. He wanted me to I know but I went along with it, before she said that I wasn't willing to ackknowledge that I may never see him again.

**A/N Whoa long dramatic chappie ^_^ LOLz reveiw please cause I won't update until I have four reveiws (atleast two must be logged in so I know that one person isn't just sendng four anomynously) so reveiw and stuff it's a sin not too!!!**


End file.
